Shards of Glass
by faith for eternity
Summary: ZC, GB, JL, M?: Because life isn't always a fluid story. Sometimes it's moments, jagged shards of glass that fit together to form a mosaic of memories. A series of oneshots. AU, canon, different moments in the GG timeline.
1. Kiss Me Slowly

07/11/2012

**Hello all! So, this is my newest work, and it's a collection of one-shots! This particular one is a songfic for Kiss Me Slowly by parachute. I HIGHLY suggest playing the song on repeat while reading this. Also, the phrase 'shards of glass' will be included in every chapter. Try to find it in this one, and happy reading!**

* * *

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

The couple walking down the street was clearly in love. The seventeen year old girl had shiny, dazzling light brown hair and sapphire orbs that matched her shirt that hinted at the gentle, graceful curves of her body. The boy next to her had dark, chestnut brown hair that was sleek and messed up in all the right places. His eyes matched hers, as glinting emeralds. Together, they looked perfect; light and dark hair, and matching jewels as eyes.

_Walk with me, come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

The boy, whose name was Zach, said something that made the girl, Cammie, laugh. He looked into her eyes, and grinned, before leaning in and whispering in her ear again.

_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

When it was time to say goodbye, Zach playfully escorted Cammie to the elevator, before stealing one more kiss. When he finally let her step into the elevator, he watched her ascend to the fourteenth floor with a grin on his face as his emeralds met her sapphires through the glass of the elevator.

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

* * *

A couple days later, the couple was reclining on Cammie's couch in her apartment. As the boy teased her, she turned to face him from her spot on his chest. She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, before touching her lips to his.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

As Cammie kissed him, Zach felt like jelly, but all his memories faded away except for this one; The moon smiling down at them, the glimmering skyline and the quiet streets that could be seen through the large glass window.

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

He loved her, the feel of her, and the faint vanilla taste of her lips, because she was _cammiecammiecammie _and he was _zachzachzach _and together they were _cammieandzach_ (ohsoperfect).

_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

About an hour later, Cammie was sitting curled into Zach's side, and his arm was wrapped protectively around her. "Zach?" She said quietly, looking up at him.

"Yes, Cam?"

"Zach, no matter what happens… will you-will you stay with me?"

He leaned down to kiss her hair, before whispering, "You know I'll always love you. Always and always."

_She shows me everything she used to know,_

_Picture frames and country roads,_

_When the days were long and the world was small._

* * *

"Zach!" Cammie exclaimed, swatting him lightly. "Drive the car correctly."

"Fine, fine." He held his hands up in surrender, before putting his hands back on the wheel. Zach and Cammie had come to visit her grandparents. Of course, Cam showed Zach around the town, introducing him to everyone (which, in actuality, was only about 150 people). Currently, Zach was driving the old farm truck (not carefully _at all)._

He leaned down to steal a kiss, but Cammie squealed, evading him. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Fine… but only if you kiss me." Cammie kissed him.

* * *

_She stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

Zach slid down the door, hearing Cammie sobbing from their room. After their fight, she had taken refuge in the bedroom and refused to listen to him. He ran his hands through his hair, only knowing one thing; he could _never, ever_ let her go. So he turned so he facing the door, and said, as loud as he could muster, "Cam, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

* * *

Back at his apartment, Zach was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, reliving the moment when Cammie kissed him in her apartment. He could see it all; the perfectly round moon, the towering skyscrapers, and the almost silent streets.

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

He thought of her, the light brown hair that fell perfectly on her shoulders, the melodic laugh, her shimmering sapphire eyes, and the second-to-none smile that made him want to fall at her feet. He knew everything about her, good or bad, flaw or strength. And even though she wasn't a perfect person, she _was perfect for him._ They were perfectly imperfect.

_Don't run away..._

Zach knew of _Josh_, the boy that left wide, jagged shards of glass in her heart and tore her inside out. He also knew that she was insecure because of him; but he just wanted to take her in his arms and whisper that she was the _one_ for him, and he would never, ever leave her.

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you knew,_

_Just walked away..._

When they had first met, she was so, so _broken_ it killed him. And he never wanted to see her like that again. So he loved her.

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run,_

_You don't have to go..._

And he wanted to let her know, she would never have to leave. Cammie would have him, and he would crawl to the end of the earth while suffering the greatest pain in the world for her.

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,_

* * *

So when he was at her apartment again, and she grasped his sleeve and whispered so, so helplessly "Stay with me," his heart broke, and he climbed silently in the bed, before kissing her hair.

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Don't let go)_

Closing his eyes, he relived _that _moment once again, a grin spread across his face.

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Afterwards, he opened his eyes and gazed upon the breathtaking girl in his arms, he felt the irresistible urge to protect her, to catch her when she fell, to save her from anything that would touch even a hair on her head.

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. (Baby, don't let go)_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_I'm so lucky,_ he thought, _She's everything any guy would want; funny, beautiful, kind, and absolutely _perfect_. _

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

He kissed her hair once again, and as he fell into a peaceful slumber, he realized he could never be happier.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Distance

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe I got five in less than 24 hours! I'm sorry it's so short, but there isn't many lyrics to go off of, hence the short chap. Also, I had two options for this one-shot to go with the unconfessed feelings route, or to take the road of Cammie confessed and Zach is unresponsive. I chose the first, but let me know if you want me to write the second option too. This song is Distance by Christina Perri. For this one, I also suggest playing the song on repeat in the background- and don't forget to find the phrase 'Shards of Glass!' Oh, and also, give my beta, DiVaGiRl13 a round of applause! She's amazing, and you should go check out her awesome fic, **_**What Happens When You Fall Hard. **_** Happy Reading!**

_The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming._

_Do you feel the way I do? Right now._

_I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling._

"Hey." Cammie's best friend, Zach, joined her on the bench at the bus stop; giving her the boyish grin she loved so much.

She beamed back. "Hey, Zach."

They sat in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts, before Zach broke the quiet. "What're you thinking about, Gallagher Girl?"

"Just about-" She caught herself, before finishing the thought inside her head. _Just about how much I love you._ Cammie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, before giving a lame reply. "Just about the football game tonight."

* * *

_Call it anything but love._

_And I will make sure to keep my distance._

_Say I love you, when you're not listening._

_And how long can we keep this up? Oh, oh._

Later that day, Cammie was lying on her bed, repeating the words that she had wanted to say so, so, _so _badly earlier. "Zach, I love you." But she couldn't bear to say it _to him._ She wasn't brave enough to risk his friendship or take the chance to be rejected. Because, she knew, if he did cast her off, she would be absolutely _shattered_ to shards of glass.

* * *

_Please don't stand so close to me; I'm having trouble breathing._

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now._

Cammie took shaky breaths; Zach was standing so close to her, but it was almost _too _close for casual. Her heart was almost leaping out of her chest, and she could literally feel the warmth of his body radiating towards her. It felt so, so impossibly _good_, but she knew her reaction could cause some suspicion, so she reluctantly scooted away from him. What she didn't notice, though, was that there was a gleam of disappointment in Zach's eyes.

* * *

_I give you everything I am, all my broken heartbeats, until I know you'll understand._

Cammie sighed, before pulling herself into a sitting position and hugging her knees to her chest. She would give up anything, everything, for him to know that she loved him.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance._

_Say I love you, when you're not listening._

_And how long can we keep this up? Oh, oh, oh._

But she didn't know- sometimes he sent mixed signals, but she thought it was just some harmless best friend teasing.

* * *

_And I keep waiting for you to take me._

_You keep waiting to say what we have._

"Hey, Cam?"

"Yes, Zach?" She turned away from the TV to look at him.

"What are we?" He asked, his emerald eyes holding her sapphire ones.

"We're best friends, silly. We always have been, Blackthorne Boy." But then she turned away to hide the hot, prickling tears, and thought, _but I wish we were more._

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance._

_Say I love you, when you're not listening._

_And how long can we keep this up? Oh, oh, oh._

"I know that, Gallagher Girl… but-but…. You know what, never mind." He picked up the remote once again, and was about to turn the channel to _House, _when Cammie stopped him, he voice soft.

"But what?"

"It's nothing, Cam." His voice was monotone, signaling he didn't want to discuss it.

"It's not nothing if you wanted to talk about it," She persisted.

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Finally, Zach exploded. "It's because I love you, alright!" She shouted, before storming out of the room. Cammie sat on the couch, frozen for a while, before thinking,_ He loves me. And I need to show him I love him too. _

* * *

_Make sure to keep my distance._

_Say I love you, when you're not listening._

_How long 'till we call this love, love, love?_

The next day, Zach made his way to his locker, weaving skillfully through the crowds, while looking to avoid Cammie. This was all in vain, though, as the very same person was standing by his locker. He knew there was no avoiding the confrontation anymore, so he stepped up to her, took a deep breath, and said, "Cammie, I'm-" Only to be cut off by her crushing her lips to his. He froze for a moment, before responding so enthusiastically he lifted her off her feet.

As they broke apart, he leaned her forehead against his. He noticed people staring at the most popular boy and girl in the school, but thought, _Let them stare. _

Cammie's eyes were sparkling, and they were the most beautiful, deep shade of blue. "I love you, Blackthorne Boy."

He grinned in euphoria before replying, "I love you too, Gallagher Girl."


End file.
